


Untitled drabble for the "Joe Dawson Challenge"

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Blues, Community: highlander100, Drabble, Falling In Love, LiveJournal Prompt, Music, Past, Past Relationship(s), Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-26
Updated: 2008-12-26
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Angels' and Devils' challenge said "Think Joe Dawson." Well, I did. :-P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled drabble for the "Joe Dawson Challenge"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the challenge!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> As always, I make no money off my fanfic and intend neither harm nor copyright infringements. In fact, I see fanfic as free advertisement for the franchise. The Highlander franchise in particular belongs to me in no way, shape or form, it is owned by Davis/Panzer and maybe some other people.

  
  
Being sixteen was terrible.  
  
As soon as Joe had finished the sentence, he'd known he had chosen wrong words. He had hurt the girl he loved. Oh, he wished he were suave like the singers he so admired! Sometimes he used their lyrics to express his feelings - with Lily, he'd even sung them to her, and she'd blushed gratifyingly. Oh, sweet, sweet Lily! If only he could sing to her now.  
  
However, his current favourite, the Jitterbug, wasn't exactly helpful when you tried to apologise. And besides, he didn't feel it, right now.  
  
Much rather, he had the Blues.

* * *


End file.
